


Sensações de segunda mão

by Odd_Ellie



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensações de segunda mão

Yue tinha começado a sentir cada vez mais afeiçoado ao seu eu falso, um fato que ele decidiu não fazer propaganda para ninguém já que tinha noção que tal carinho surgiu por motivos que ele considerava um tanto egoístas. Porque podia sempre ver o que Yukito via, o seu olhar distraído pelas luzes coloridas de algum festival ou vendo Touya indo na direção dele na bicicleta de manhã. Podia sentir o que Yukito sentia, o gosto da comida em sua boca , o peso de um braço ao redor dos ombros dele, o calor de outro corpo pressionado contra o dele. Sorrir e rir naturalmente e deixar mostrar seu carinho por outros sem nem um pouco de hesitaçã egoísta porque essas pequenas coisas deveriam pertencer apenas a Yukito mas que por causa de sua condição ele conseguia experimentar também, viver também.

Ver o que ele vê. Sentir o que ele sentia. E cada vez mais, Yue teme, amar aqueles que Yukito amava.


End file.
